My Boring, Yet Awesome Life
by NinjaPanda101
Summary: Modern AU Tris is out of college and doesn't know what to do with her life. Follow along on this journey full of, adventure, romance and humour. Filled with all your favourite divergent ships! (FOURTRIS) Enjoy! :) Rated T for swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or any of the Divergent characters. That all belongs to Veronica Roth! :) Enjoy my first fanfiction!**

CHAPTER 1

TRIS POV

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. God, I hate thing. Sometimes I wonder about who invented the alarm clock, and if they'll ever make a better sound to wake up to. I guess you can just choose a song.

Anyways, today is September, 9th. Two years ago I would be in college and 22. I internally sigh. Instead of my first day of school, I just have to go to my plain old job. Unlike my friends, I work at Starbucks. My friends include Christina (24), Will (24), Marlene (24), Uriah (24), Shauna (25) and Zeke (25). I met them in high school when I moved from Florida, to here, Chicago. They all know what they want to do with their lives, job wise.

Christina wants to be a fashion designer. I think she has a great chance because she has great fashion sense and loves shopping. Will wants to be a scientist. Marlene wants to become a therapist and also wants to help children all over the world. Shauna wants to be a teacher. Zeke wants to be a cop and Uriah wants to be a video game developer. What's also very funny is that they are all dating each other and I'm the lonely bird. The couples are Christina and Will, Marlene and Uriah and Shauna and Zeke.

Then there is me. Tris Prior. I don't know what I want to be. Growing up I always wanted to be a singer and musician. In college I took courses that would help me pursue a career in art and drama. Now, as I am out of college, my dreams changed. I don't have a clue about what I want to do anymore. Like, at all.

So that brings me to my temporary job at Starbucks. Honestly I would love to quit my job right now but I need the money. Working at Starbucks is really boring.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing. I got a text from Christina.

C- GET UP! I'm dropping you of today! Be there in 20 mins.

Me- Cool! Thx!

The gang (that's what I call my group of friends) always offer to drop me off because I have an old rusty Toyota as my car. I like my car but I usually ride my bike or long board places.

I hop out of bed and rush to the shower. I come out in 10 minutes and throw on some faded jeans, a t-shirt and my Vans. As you can tell, I could really care less about fashion. I run downstairs, pour some cereal into a bowl and eat really fast. I hear a horn honk and I know its Christina. I run out the door grabbing my book bag, phone and keys. I lock my door and walk to Christina's BMW.

"Hey! Wassup?" Christina asks as I get in.

"Nothing." I reply grumpily. Its too early in the morning for me.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of their bed. Anyways, guess what! I applied to 5 fashion companies so I'm waiting for a reply. If I get a job we can go shopping all day and get so many discounts..."

I lean my head on the window and sigh as Christina rambles on. Sometime my friends are so annoying They always throw parties, take me to the mall, interrogate me about my love life, but I love them and they support me.

We arrive in a few minutes and Christina stops in front of the doors. I get out of the car and thank Christina. As I enter, the smell of coffee fills my nose. I head to the back and put on an apron with the Starbucks logo in front.

"Hey Tris! How is your day going?" asks one of my co workers, Lauren.

"Great! Are you guys having a busy day today."

"No. Not really, pretty slow actually, oh customer! Bye!" she replies heading to the counter. I turn back to the coffee makers and start making a fresh batch.

FOUR POV

I wake up in my single bed to my phone's alarm. I groan, get up, shower and go get dressed. After I'm ready I head to the kitchen in my apartment to see Rick, my best friend and roommate, awake.

"What's up bro! I'm coming home late today, just telling you before hand." I smile. Rick was always a great friend and a great roommate.

"Cool. I'm just heading out for work so bye, see you later!" I say as I grab an apple, my keys, phone and wallet while walking out the door.

I hear his faint goodbye from outside as I lock the door and start walking towards the elevators. I work at the Apple store near where I live in Chicago. Being 28, you'd think I would have a proper job but this is how I like it. Living on the wild side where you can easily take a day off of work to spend time with friends and family. Except I only have one friend and no family.

I moved out right when I was 18 because my dad abused me. Right when I was old enough, I got up and left that ass hat back at home. My mom died when I was younger and I have no siblings so you could basically say I was alone for my whole life. After these events I was always a mysterious person and didn't like meeting new people. I still don't.

All I have now is Rick who I met in college. After we met we always stuck together. His family lives here, in Chicago, and Rick visits them often. He also has 2 little sisters and 2 little brothers. His family is huge compared to mine. Rick and I bought our own apartment after college and now here we are.

I walk to my white Mercedes in the parking lot and get in. I just sit in the front seat thinking about my life for a little bit. I always like to take parts of my day to just think. I think about things like current events, but mostly my future. I never think about the past unless its a good memory.

I never really knew what I wanted to do with my life. Right now I am fine with my job. It has good pay, enough to keep me alive with food and shelter, that is. I internally groan realizing I'm early and have time to kill before I go to work. I decide to get coffee.

Pulling my car out of the lot, I remember that the nearest Dunkin' Doughnuts is now closed. I sigh and decide to head to a Starbucks even though I hate how expensive they are . I drive around and see one near by and head there.

I park my car and walk in hearing the little bell above the door ring. I hear the buzz of a phone knowing it was mine. I look down at my phone and start walking forward. All of a sudden, I bump into something small and soft. I look up, (well down because she is so short!) and see that I bumped into one of the workers and made her spill the coffee she was holding all over her shirt.

**So yah! This is my first ever fanfiction and I was just so inspired after all the ones I have read. I really wanted to be a part of this community and made an account. So review and tell me what you think about my story so far. If you have questions leave them in your reviews. Before I leave I want to say that number one, I am still a teen and young so I don't know everything about life and don't have the best grammar (please have mercy!), number two, this is my first fanfiction, like ever, and number three I AM CANADIAN! SO yah I might spell things differently (FAVOURITE) and also I have no idea about Starbucks because Tim Hortons all the way so don't judge. lol**

**BYE GUYS :)**

**-NinjaPanda101**

**P.S- If you review, tell me your favourite colour!**


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Shop Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or any of the Divergent characters. That all belongs to Veronica Roth! :) Enjoy my first fanfiction!**

**CHAPTER 2**

TRIS POV

"Hey Tris, could you take this coffee over to the person with headphones on? He can't hear us calling his name." Lauren asks me coming to the back of Starbucks.

"Sure!" I reply, taking the coffee from her hands and walking over to the man. I'm almost at his table when all of a sudden a hard, wall hits me. The coffee flies out of my hand and spills on my shirt and apron. I groan and get ready to yell at the jerk that did that.

I turn around and find myself staring at the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. There like an ocean and I can't seem to stop staring. A man had bumped into me. He was way taller then me, like 6 foot. He had short, dark brown hair. He was very handsome and had huge muscles.

"Sorry, I never meant to I wasn't watching, I'm so sorry…" he mutters in a deep voice.

"No, no that's okay, I understand that's happened to me before." I say while flashing him a small smile. He grabs a napkin from one of the tables and hands it to me. This guys seems very mysterious and shy.

"Here, let me pay for another coffee so you can take it to that guy." He politely suggests while picking up the empty coffee cup from the ground.

"No seriously, I appreciate your kindness and all but it's not your coffee. I'll just get another one." I say smiling. He looks into my eyes and we stand there staring at each other. I quickly look away blushing.

"Um, I'll be right with you at the counter, I'm just going to get that guy his coffee." I state while walking away. I quickly grab another coffee, give it to the man with the headphones and rush to the counter.

"So what can I get you?" I ask the man I bumped into.

"Uhh, I guess a caramel frappucino is fine. Yeah." he replies while putting money on the counter.

I grab an empty cup and then ask, "So, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Four." he says. Four?

"Oh, ok. I say writing it down on the cup." This guy's name is Four. The guy looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I know weird name. Everyone says that but hey that's what it is." he says with a smile. His first smile and must I say, its pretty cute. I smile and go to make his Frappucino in the back. I walk back to see him still standing there so I don't need to call his name.

"Here you go!" I say with the smile that won't come off my face.

"Hey before I go, could I get your name?" he questions with a goofy grin.

"Why?" I ask jokingly with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't meet a pretty lady, and not know her name." he replies with a smirk. I smile and look away hiding my blush.

"Oh, well it's Tris." I say shyly.

"I like it. It fits you." he responds.

"Well, it is my name, right?" I say chuckling.

He chuckles too, grabs his coffee and says " Hopefully I'll see you again! Bye Tris!"

With that he walks away but before he exits the door he turns around and waves back at me. I smile for like the twentieth time today and giggle to myself. I look down at my shirt and sigh walking towards the washroom to wash off the stain.

"So...who was that guy." Lauren asks as I walk by.

"Oh nobody, just a customer."

"Come on. There was totally a bunch of sexual tension around you guys." Lauren giggles.

I blush and quickly walk away going into the staff bathrooms. I turn the tap on and look in the mirror. I hope I see him again, I wonder. I gotta admit he was cute, but then again he could probably have any girl in the world. I look in the mirror for a few more minutes before going back out. I look at the clock and realize my shift is over. I walk over to the window and see Christina pulling into the parking lot. I grab my backpack with all my belongings and run to the door.

"I'm telling you sexual tension!" Lauren shouts after me.

"Shut up!" I shout back walking out the door and into Chris' car.

"Hey! What was Lauren saying?" Christina asks as I get in.

"Oh nothing." I reply with a smile on my face.

"Someones happy. What happened, I thought you were having a bad day?" she questions looking at the coffee stain on my shirt.

"Oh nothing." I reply looking out the window.

"Humph. Whatever." she says turning on the radio and blasting it. She starts to sing to Chandelier and I join in too. Man, something is wrong with me. We get to my house and Christina parks in my driveway.

"Bye Tris. Oh and by the way, me, you, Marlene and Shauna are going shopping the day after tomorrow." Christina announces.

"Okay! See you then I guess. Bye!" I say while running out of the car and up my steps. I unlock my door, walk in , close it and then lean against it for a minute. I bite my lip, and grin thinking about Four. I'm 24 and acting 12 I think to myself shaking my head.

******CHRISTINA POV**

I pull out of Will's driveway and go to the Starbucks where Tris works. I look in and see her walking towards the door with a big smile. Hmm, I think to myself. I thought she was having a bad, but I guess she is fine now. Lauren shouts something to Tris and Tris shouts something back blushing. As she walks into the car I know somethings up. She is to… smiley?!

"Hey! What was Lauren saying?" I inquire.

"Oh nothing." Tris replies smiling and looking out the window. Weird.

"Someones happy. What happened, I thought you were having a bad day?" I ask looking at a coffee stain on her shirt. If I spilled coffee on myself I would probably be grumpy the whole day.

"Oh nothing." she replies again with the same smile. I turn and glare at her but she's too busy looking out the window smiling.

"Humph. Whatever." I say as I turn on the radio. Chandelier comes on and I start singing. What surprises me though is that Tris joins in too! Something is totally up! She never sings, even though she has a great voice. I get to her house and park in her driveway.

Before she leaves I tell her, "Bye Tris. Oh and by the way, me, you, Marlene and Shauna are going shopping the day after tomorrow."

"Okay! See you then I guess. Bye!" she replies quickly while running out the car. She leaves me sitting in the front seat with my mouth hanging open. SHE HATES SHOPPING!

******FOUR POV**

"Sorry, I never meant to, I wasn't watching, I'm so sorry…" I mutter quietly acting kind of shy.

"No, no that's okay, I understand that's happened to me before." she says while flashing me a small smile.

I grab a napkin from one of the tables and hand it to the girl. "Here, let me pay for another coffee so you can take it to that guy." I ask while picking up the empty coffee cup from the ground.

"No seriously, I appreciate your kindness and all but it's not your coffee. I'll just get another one." she says smiling.

I stare into the girls eyes and we stand there staring at each other. This girl is beautiful, and different from all the other girls I have seen in my life. She has icy blue, gray eyes that I just get lost in. She is short and has blonde hair. What I like the most is that shes dresses casually in jeans, a t-shirt and Vans. The girl quickly looks away blushing.

"Um, I'll be right with you at the counter, I'm just going to get that guy his coffee." she says while walking away. I walk to the counter and wait for her.

"So what can I get you?" She comes back asking me.

"Uhh, I guess a caramel frappucino is fine. Yeah." I say while putting my money on the counter.

"So, what's your name?" the girl asks.

"Oh, it's Four." I say waiting for the typical reaction but instead the girl just raises an eyebrow and writes it on my cup. I only see curiousness in her eyes. Totally not expected.

"I know weird name. Everyone says that but hey that's what it is." I explain with a smile. She walks to the machines and makes my coffee.

"Here you go!" She says walking back and placing my frappuccino on the counter.

"Hey before I go, could I get your name?" I question with a grin. She doesn't seem to have name tag.

"Why?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't meet a pretty lady, and not know her name." I reply with a smirk.

"Oh, well it's Tris." she says shyly.

"I like it. It fits you." I respond.

"Well, it is my name, right?" she says chuckling.

I laugh, grab my coffee and say " Hopefully I'll see you again! Bye Tris" I start to walk to the door but before I leave I turn around and wave to Tris. I walk out and go towards my car. Well, I say to myself. I think I just found my new favourite coffee shop.

********NEW POV FROM CHRIS! Hope you guys liked it. I decided not to have a regular update schedule because finding time is hard for me. I have, school, volunteering and guitar lessons so I'm pretty busy during the school year. I just had some time and wrote this chapter, besides I couldn't resist! :P So tell me how you guys liked it, any ideas and any questions. Oh, I also decided to have a question of the day and answer the question from last time in these author's notes. So for yesterdays question, my favourite colour is red. NOw for the question of the day, tell me if you like any sports or play any sports, and if you don't do either tell me which sport you can stand the most and might play. Lastly, thanks for all the people that followed and favourited me and this story and also to my first batch of reviewers. (Mysterygirl122, ********Sukeytawdrey********, divergentfangirl473, THANK YOU!) See you next time guys!****

**- NinjaPanda101**

**P.s I made my story longer, last update it was about 1200 words and this update its about 1600 words long! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: 20 Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or any of the Divergent characters. That all belongs to Veronica Roth! :) Enjoy my first fanfiction!**

CHAPTER 3

TRIS POV

Once again I woke up for work but this time I woke up before the alarm clock. I decided I wanted to bike to work so I texted Christina saying I didn't need a ride. I got out of bed making sure I shut of my alarm clock.

After I was done getting ready I grabbed my bookbag and apple and headed of to work. I rode through quiet streets letting the wind blow across my face. It was pretty relaxing.

I rode into the Starbucks parking lot and parked my bike locking it against a long pole. I stepped inside to see a whole lot of people in line, sitting, and drinking coffee. Great. A busy day at work, my favourite. I walked to the back and put on my apron.

"Good luck!" Lauren tells me pointing to the long line. I sigh. This is gonna be a looong day.

TIME SKIP- 10 minutes before Tris' shift ends

I finally sit down for the first time since the morning. I look around and see no customers so I lay my head down on the counter.

"Hey Tris! You okay?" I hear. I look up to see those piercing blue eyes again.

"Oh hey, yah I'm fine, just a busy day. What can I get you?"

"I actually didn't come for coffee. I was actually… just wondering… if you'd like… I mean if you don't have the time."

"Just say it Four. Its not like I bite." I say giggling at his nervous.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out after your shift ends. Like over here, maybe in that booth near the door?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there!" I reply turning around and putting my apron away. I quickly grab a cup of just pure black coffee and walk to the booth where Four is sitting.

"Ew, you like black coffee?"

"Literally everyone I know always tells me that. Honestly, I think its better then your sugary frappuccino shit. Here try it" I say handing my cup over to him. He takes it and sips.

"Meh. Its not my favourite, but I do agree on your frappuccino rant. I just felt like having a sugar boost that day. Anyways, I know we only met but I want to get to know you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Why don't we pretend we're 17 year olds again and play 20 questions."

"Who said only 17 year olds play 20 questions?" I question teasing him.

"My bad, sorry if I offended you." Four shoots back sarcastically. I laugh.

"Fine only rule is we both have to answer the question." I state.

"Deal. I'll start, umm… how old are you. I am 28." Wow, I thought he looked older but not by four years.

"I'm 24."

"Really! I thought you were older, you sure do look mature."

"Is that a compliment" I ask and all he does is raise an eyebrow. "Okay, I guess its my turn, hmmm. What's your real name I know its not Four. Mine is Beatrice."

"Maybe I'll tell you someday but not today. Moving on, how big is your family? Once again I'm not saying anything about mine." Four is so mysterious. How the heck are we supposed to play this game.

"My mom and dad live in New York and my dad is in the military. I also have one nerdy brother who lives in Boston. My turn, what do you like to do in your free time, like hobbies?"

"Lets see, I like to eat, sleep, play video games, go to the gym, eat, sleep and relax."

"Boring!" I yell chuckling.

"Excuse me, what do you do in your free time?" Four replies all sassily causing us both to laugh again.

"I like to bike, spend time with my friends, play music, play video games and eat and sleep too. We are so similar!" I say in my best girly voice causing us to laugh again.

"Okay my turn again," I say "What type of house do you live in and do you have a roommate? I live in my own small house and do not live with a friend!"

"I live in an apartment and yes I do have a roommate, his name is Rick and he is my one and only friend."

"Yah right. You probably have more friends." I say not believing a word he says. A guy like him would probably have a girlfriend.

"Nope, just me and Rick in my life." I instantly feel sad remembering how he said that he had no family.

"Ok my turn. My favourite colour is red, what's yours?" He asks changing the subject.

"Oh, umm probably black. My turn again. Would you like to hang out with my friends and me sometime?"

"Umm, you know what sure. Might as well!" he answers smiling

"Yay! I don't mean to sound stalkerish but I'll need your phone number so I can contact you and set a date." I say excitedly. We exchange our numbers and spend the rest of the day asking silly questions like "What superpower would you want." I gotta admit I was starting to really like Four, as a friend.

**Sorry for the long wait guys I was just really busy over the weekend and this is obviously not my best chapter. My better chapters will probably be further in the story because guys I've been thinking of some very juicy details for those chapters! Also, you'll notice I did not write in Four's POV today and was wondering how you liked it? I felt like maybe its a little repetitive with both POVS so just tell me what you think in the reviews. For yesterdays question I play soccer and my friends claim I'm great at football, basketball and handball. So for today's question, what's your favourite subject in school? Lastly, thank you for my last reviewers and my newest followers. Luv you guys! :)**

**- NinjaPanda101**

**P.S- Here is something for you to think about it. How come you are never thinking about thinking when you are actually thinking?**


	4. Chapter 4: Mall Meetup

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or any of the Divergent characters. That all belongs to Veronica Roth! :) Enjoy **

Chapter 4

Tris POV

The next day I woke up remembering I had to meet the girls at the mall. I got up and checked my phone. Christina texted me 5 times just to remind me to meet them at the mall. I laugh while heading to the shower and shake my head.

I quickly eat breakfast. Apparently it was supposed to be very hot today so I grabbed my longboard and backpack and headed out. I skated down the streets for a minute before heading to the mall.

I get to the mall and walk in. I hear a bunch of squeal and instantly know its the girls.

"Hey Tris! We have so many things to buy, come on lets go we cannot waste one minute!" Christina says before rushing off.

All of us girls follow Christina as she walks into Forever 21. I browse through some clothes while the girls are trying things on. I sigh and see the HMV on the other side. I make sure the girls aren't looking at run towards it. I walk in and look through funny t-shirts and posters. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around expecting to see one of the girls but I end up looking at Four, well his chest.

"Hey Tris! What are you doing here!" he asks while leaning on one of the shelves.

"Oh hey Four. Nothing much my friends are just here with me at the mall. You know, girl time." I reply smiling.

Four looks around and raises his eyebrows. "You seem to be alone. Where are they?"

"Oh they're all in Forever 21. I was just getting bored and decided to come here. What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting new running shoes. I actually have to go right now. I got to get to work. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

I almost forgot that I invited him over to hang with the gang yesterday! " Yeah, see you" I say before he turns and walks out. I smile watching him taking out his lanyard for the Apple Store. It's funny how I've only known him for 2 days and I already know a lot about him. Except his family. I guess yesterdays 20 questions really helped.

I walk back to Forever 21 before the girls notice I was gone. Christina runs up to me and shouts in my ear," Come on Tris! Time for food and I know that's your favourite part about the mall!"

I laugh and follow the girls to the food court. We all get some food and sit down at one of the tables.

"So girls hows it been going!" Christina asks all of us. I zone out as the girls ram on about their boyfriends and their jobs. I smile to myself thinking about Four. I realize I have to tell the girls I invited Four yesterday.

"Tris!" Shauna shouts making me snap out of my thoughts. I look up to see all the girls looking at me.

"Yes?"

"What's been going on with you?" Perfect chance to break the news I think.

"Oh nothing much. I did invite someone to our gang hangout tomorrow to meet you guys." I say very quickly hoping they didn't catch that.

"What!" all the girls exclaim.

"Yah I met him 2 days ago and we became instant friends." I grin

"Ooooo, its a guy." says Marlene smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up Marlene. Anyways I gotta go guys. I have to buy some groceries for tomorrow or Uriah will clean out my house!" I laugh. I got up grabbed my board and headed for the exit.

"Wait! Trissy, at least tell us his name!" Christina shouts after me.

I turn around and yell, "Four!" and walk outside.

Christina POV

"Well that was very interesting. Four? Who names their child Four?" I giggle with the girls. Out of no where, I see a tall man with blue eyes coming up to us.

"Hey, was that by any chance Tris?" he asks.

"Yes it was, and who are you?" Marlene replies with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a friend."

"OMG! Are you the friend Tris invited to our mini-party tomorrow?" Shauna yells causing people to stare.

"Actually yes, and mini party?" he asks confused.

"Yah, when our friends hang out together we call it a mini party." I answer.

"Oh okay well bye. Nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Four says before turning and leaving. We all giggle.

"Well that was awkward!" Marlene jokes.

I laugh too and wonder how Tris is friends with such a mysterious guy. He doesn't seem like her type. Oh well.

**Thx for all the follows and reviews guys. I've been slowly planning out this story and I have a rough layout. I'm actually changing the plot a little from when I first thought of it. Anyways, I know it took forever to update but I was extremely busy with soccer practise, guitar and homework. Anyways for yesterdays question my favourite subject in school is gym and music and sometimes math and english. It honestly depends on the day and the teachers. So for todays question, do you play any instruments and if not what's your favourite instrument. Bye guys, until next time!**

**- NinjaPanda101**


End file.
